Las Guerras Del Hambre
by Demian Stark
Summary: Que la Fuerza y la suerte estén siempre, siempre de vuestra parte
1. PREFACIO

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué aquí. Por el camino he conocido a muchos, me sacrifiqué por ellos. Por el camino he odiado a muchos, luché contra ellos. Algunos, que fueron mis compañeros, también han muerto en mis manos. Y también, por el camino, he amado. ¿Y para qué? Una flecha me apunta a la cabeza, no tengo posibilidad de escapar… no tengo espada, no tengo escudo, no tengo armadura que me proteja… y no tengo la energía ni el valor suficientes como para esquivarla con un salto o mediante el uso de la Fuerza…

Cierro los ojos, en la oscuridad veo pasar toda mi corta existencia, desde que era un niño pequeño con gran presencia en la Fuerza, como gran parte de mi familia, mi vida en la Academia, mis maestros, mis misiones… y el insensato ataque que me llevó hasta donde estoy ahora. Puedo oír la risa de triunfo de los espectadores, pero sobretodo la carcajada de de satisfacción del señor oscuro que tanto ha esperado este momento, puedo sentir su frío aliento en mi nuca, como un lobo con su presa ya rendida.

Él tiene la flecha preparada, ya manchada de sangre, sangre de aquellos a los que apenas conocí, evitando tener compañerismo con ellos, para luego tener que matarlos. Una soberbia sonrisa señala su felicidad, sólo soltar el cable y la flecha caerá directamente en mi pecho, y ya todo habrá acabado.

El silencio nos rodea, me arrodillo y le pido perdón por no haberla sabido proteger, como le había prometido, esperando la inminente llegada de la flecha y mi muerte.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: ADIÓS, MAESTRO**

Me despierto en mi habitación, hoy han de incinerar a mi maestro. No tengo fuerza suficiente como para levantarme de la cama, o mejor dicho, del colchón. La posesión está prohibida, dicen, por eso las habitaciones de la Academia son tan recatadas y minúsculas. Y más la de un simple aprendiz, o como nos llamábamos antiguamente, y el término en uso gracias a los grandes maestros, entre ellos un antepasado mío, Kyril Morrow, que nos diferenciaban del resto de los niños, padawan.

Ya no sólo el nombre, sino también la apariencia. Vivimos tiempos de guerra, no tan peligrosas como las Guerras Clon, ni una época tan oscura como el Imperio, ni tan siquiera la formación de la Nueva República; pero son tiempos oscuros, un nuevo señor Sith nos acecha, y los aprendices debemos estar preparados. Sobretodo aquellos que estamos en edad de ir a la guerra, como yo. Todos los niños llevan sus túnicas, estolas y una pequeña armadura, hecha a medida según la edad. Pero los que hemos sido y somos padawan, llevamos algunos retoques que advierten de nuestra futura ocupación.

Lo más representativo es la trenza, un mechón de cabello que nace detrás de la oreja, con remaches que indican tu curso, y algunos especiales que recuerdan tus hazañas en el campo de batalla. También nuestras estolas son especiales; suelen ser de cuero, en lugar de ser de piel o algodón, y son obligatorias de color negro. Nuestras armas son únicas, sólo nosotros podemos utilizar el sable láser. Incluso aquellos que van a la escuela militar, mucho más específica que la nuestra, puede utilizar cualquier arma, pero no un sable. Mi hermano mayor, Shail, está allí. Es un experto con el arco, con el látigo, los blasters y electrobastones, pero nunca con un sable, su uso está restringido especialmente a nosotros.

Decido levantarme y cojo la ropa que me dejaron anoche: camisa y estolas, pantalones largos y botas. Todo de color negro, de luto. Incluso mis remaches debían de mostrar ese dolor.

Pero yo no necesitaba nada externo para demostrar lo que sentía. Sí, no debía tener demasiado afecto por mis instructores, pero pasar el último año con él, día a día… lo quise casi como un padre. No sólo por la edad que nos diferenciaba, sino por cómo me trataba. Kieran Megyan, como se llamaba, no había tenido hijos, algo muy común en los jedis. Por tanto, trataba a sus padawan casi como tal. Era serio y autoritario, pero también cariñoso y protector. Sus lecciones eran diferentes, no las obligaba a estudiar, te obligaba a pensar por ti mismo. No le preguntes, porque no te responde. Piensa. Piensa. Tú tienes la respuesta, sólo tienes que recordarla. O debes intuirla. Guíate por los indicios, y en su justa medida, por los sentimientos nobles e impulsos. No odies, no guardes rencor. No temas. El miedo es un camino hacia el Lado Oscuro. Y yo era muy pretencioso para caer a él, de hecho, mi familia, desde Kyril Morrow, todos, sin excepción, han topado con él.

Cuando ya estaba vestido, salí de la habitación. Me coloque la capa de aprendiz, que no tenía mangas, y me dirigí a la sala del Consejo. Un droide de protocolo me guiaba; todo con el que me cruzaba me dirigía una mirada de preocupación y pésame. Evito mirarlos, muchos de ellos son más jóvenes que yo, y ni tan siquiera tienen maestro asignado, así que no tienen ni idea de mi pérdida.

Después de un camino que para mí se hizo eterno, llego a la sala del Consejo. Es una sala redonda, con doce sillas situadas en círculo, donde el invitado permanecía de pie. De todas ellas, sólo el Gran Maestro, Finnick Teska (también descendiente de aquellos que libraros las Guerras Clónicas, cuyo antepasado era amigo-enemigo de mi antepasado) y una joven, que permanecía de pie, estaban en la sala.

-Nathael Stonem –me nombra, muy serio- bienvenido.

-Gracias, Maestro –respondo, y hago una pequeña reverencia.

-Han llegado hasta mí noticias, siento lo de tu maestro, joven padawan. Yo también trabajé con él, cuando ambos éramos más jóvenes –comenzaba a relatar algunas vivencias de mi maestro, muchas de ellas las había hecho con él-. Pero el tiempo pasa, y eres demasiado joven como para obviar tu formación –silencio, y entonces alzo la vista, y la joven que le acompaña, da un paso hacia mí-. Ésta es Sara Masen, será tu maestra hasta que alcances la edad y los conocimientos necesarios para convertirte en Caballero.

-Gracias, Maestro

Apenas supe su nombre, me llamaron para la incineración de mi antiguo maestro.

-No, dejadnos –ordena, los guardianes obedecen-. Es mi padawan, y yo le acompañaré –mira hacia atrás, hace un movimiento de cabeza y yo le sigo.

Llegamos a un gran patio en el exterior de la Academia, con una gran pira en el centro, y el cuerpo de Kieran Megyan en la parte superior de ella. En círculo, los miembros del Consejo y muchos maestros, casi todos los Caballeros que están inactivos en ese momento y algunos padawan, lo suficientemente mayores como para ver una despedida Jedi.

Alguien enciende una llama, y le da la antorcha al Gran Maestro. Éste la acerca a la pira y me mira, evito su mirada y la fijo en la mi maestro, antes de ser calcinado por las llamas. La antorcha quema la madera, y el cuerpo de mi maestro arde con ella.

-Adiós, maestro –digo, antes de que su cuerpo desaparezca de la faz de este mundo.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: PASADO**

A mis quince años, ya se me permite salir de la Academia. A partir de ahora, viviría en la pequeña casa que los maestros (o en su defecto, caballeros) Jedi tenían asignados por la Orden. Eso significaba volver a mudarme, ya lo había hecho con mi antiguo maestro, y con Sara, también.

Sin embargo, cuando salimos de Coruscant, tenía una percepción diferente a la que tengo ahora. Me esperaba una recatada casa, minúscula, como mi habitación. Sin embargo, es todo lo contrario. Es enorme. Contrastaban sus dos colores, el blanco y el negro. Numerosas habitaciones, amplias y ordenadas, con poca decoración. Una sala llena de armas, desde sables hasta detonadores térmicos diminutos, pesadas armaduras y artefactos de entrenamiento. Y mi habitación… medía unas cuatro veces mi cuarto de la Academia. De tonos neutros y sin decoración, un pupitre y una pequeña estantería. Y un capa hecha con un material muy suave, fino, pero que abrigaba bastante.

-¿Estás hecho al frío, chico? –pregunta, desde la puerta.

-Mi planeta era un lugar templado… y Coruscant también –recapacito-. Así que supongo que no.

-Aquí te harás –se marcha, y la puerta se cierra.

El viaje ha sido largo, estamos en uno de los planetas más alejados de la capital, casi rozando el borde exterior. Llega la noche, y con ello, a pesar de que el día ha sido más que agradable, llega el frío. Me acomodo como puedo, haciéndome un ovillo para darme el calor suficiente como para poder dormir lo que reste de noche.

A la mañana siguiente despierto temprano, no sé qué hora es, aún es de noche. Me visto con mis ropas nuevas y agradezco el calor que éstas dan, y salgo fuera. Un viento helado me golpea la cara y las manos, pero no me echo atrás. A la luz de la difuminada luna, puedo ver una fina lluvia de nieve, tan pequeña como agujas, cayendo a mi alrededor. Desenvaino el sable, y comienzo a dar estocadas en derredor, equilibrando la fuerza que doy en cada golpe contra mi enemigo imaginario. El viento y la lluvia se hacen más fuerte, pero resisto. Apenas veo más allá de un par de metros, cuando una luz azul golpea contra mi sable, de un tono grisáceo.

En medio de la tormenta, aparece Sara, con un traje estándar de caballero Jedi, exceptuando que no tiene mangas. Su hoja choca contra la mía, obligándome a defenderme, pues cada vez las estocadas son más rápidas, peligrosas y certeras.

En cada golpe, me veo obligado a retroceder; busco algún punto débil, pero no encuentro ninguno, así que opto por saltar y recuperar espacio. Sin embargo, durante el salto, un látigo me coge del pie y me hace caer al suelo.

-Muerto –dice, con el sable rozándome el cuello.

Repetimos la batalla durante casi un par de horas, cuando la fina lluvia desaparece y brilla un débil sol, mostrándonos un terreno cubierto de fina nieve. No conseguí matarla en ningún momento, ni tan siquiera hacerla retroceder. Con ello, mi frustración iba en aumento, convirtiéndose en furia. Daba sablazos, descompensando la fuerza y en un simple movimiento, volví a morir.

-Controla mejor tu furia si no quieres morir en una batalla real, chico –suena más a consejo que a reprimenda, pero estoy tan enfadado que no reparo en ello-. ¿Cuántas misiones has hecho, hasta ahora?

-Tres –respondo, cortante. No me interesa esta conversación.

-¿Cuántas batallas?

-Una –digo, un rato después de pensar.

-Cuéntame

La miro y me mira; su gesto me recuerda momentáneamente al de Kieran, ese que parece tan distante e indiferente, pero que realmente desea saber qué ocurre dentro de mi cabeza. Pero ella… es más humana. Más como… Shail. Más como una hermana. Está frente a mí, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. No me atrevo a volver a mirarla a los ojos, de un color como el salvaje paraje que nos rodea, y que seguramente me bloquearían el pensamiento si la miro a los ojos. Me pasaba con Kieran… y algo me dice que con Sara, también.

-Fuimos a Ilum, a proteger los cristales de los sables de los droides –la imagen se recreó en mi cabeza, dos jedis, uno de ellos un inexperto en la lucha, pero con presencia suficiente en la Fuerza, contra miles de droides-. Sólo nosotros, y no éramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para acabar con ellos. Kieran utilizaba el modo III, si no mal recuerdo, y yo apenas sabía utilizar el V. Con esfuerzo, acabamos con ellos, entonces… -callo para sofocar un sollozo, evitaba que la gente me viera llorar-… entonces llegó Él, con su túnica negra y su rostro protegido por una capucha… y me atacó, buscando mi muerte, pero Kieran se puso en medio, y aguantó un rato la lucha. Le rompió la capucha, y pude ver su rostro. Un segundo después, atravesó el cuerpo de Kieran con su propio sable, y luego con el del maestro. Y se fue.

Llega el silencio, sólo roto por los gemidos de mi garganta de evitar mi llanto. Pero de nada me sirve, porque rompo a llorar como nunca, me había pasado un mes desde que me evadí de mí mismo, obligándome a no llorar por su muerte… pero tenía que hacerlo. A través de mi borrosa mirada, puedo ver dos surcos de lágrimas en el rostro de Sara, aunque parezca que no sienta nada, también lloró con mi primera reunión con la muerte.

-Yo te enseñaré a luchar, chico –susurra, mirándome decidida-. También perdí a mi maestro a manos de ese hombre… y quiero saldar esa deuda.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: LOBO HUARGO**

Estamos en pleno invierno, y el frío cala los huesos. No hay ropa suficientemente caliente como para aguantar las bajas temperaturas. Estoy entumecido, pero no me quejo, viendo la expresión de Sara momentos antes de nuestro habitual entrenamiento de la mañana.

Éste consistía en clases de esgrima, los primeros fueron clases teóricas, conocer los diferentes estilos, sus ventajas y defectos. Una vez aprendidos a fuego, me permitió coger uno de sus sables de la armería… de madera.

Pesaban bastante, más incluso que un sable verdadero, además de que llevaba (ella también) una armadura que pesaba varios kilos más que la estándar Jedi. Comenzó a enseñarme estocadas, tanto de ataque como defensivas, rápidas y lentas, fintas, acrobáticas y engañosas.

Me pasé cerca de dos meses entrenando sólo, tiempo que me dio para hacerme a la lucha, de forma tanto teórica como práctica. Entonces, se unió a mí.

Movía su sable con agilidad, fuerza y elegancia, y jamás daba muestras de cansancio. Gracias a sus lecciones anteriores, pude contraatacar sin dejar de defenderme, comencé a ganar terreno y muy de vez en cuando, a matarla. Pero ella era mucho más rápida, y siempre acababa con el cuerpo lleno de pequeñas heridas y moratones. Cifra que, con el tiempo, fue disminuyendo.

Siempre caigo rendido después de esos días de entrenamiento, cada vez más espaciados por las lecciones de la Fuerza (a pesar de que lo sabía casi todo gracias a Kieran) y los trucos mentales. Las primeras siempre se me dieron bien, aunque ahora que soy más fuerte, soy capaz de mover objetos con mayor rapidez, además de empezar a leer las expresiones de la gente, incluso a manipular su mente, aunque el afectado debía ser bastante tonto como para que surtiera efecto.

Una de esas noches, tuve un sueño muy… real, por describirlo de alguna manera. Corría, en medio de un bosque, con una extraña ropa y ensangrentado. Me sentía perdido, no geográficamente, sino como persona. En otro sueño luchaba contra el hombre encapuchado, él reía y disfrutaba de su triunfo, yo me mostraba cansado, hastiado y en el borde de la muerte. Y en otro… era mínimamente feliz. Había una chica, debía de ser más o menos de mi edad, y aunque lo pasábamos mal, algo en mi interior se encogía.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuve sueños premonitorios; nunca había creído a aquellos que habían tenido sueños similares, pues casi siempre eran eventos ya pasados o muy futuros, sin relevancia para ellos. Sólo los maestros, los viejos, sufrieron casos similares.

Me despierto y me quedo un rato en la cama, aún es de noche y no tengo ánimo de entrenar. Tampoco quiero darle demasiada importancia, según me veo, aún falta para ese momento. Sólo tengo piezas del puzzle, muy pocas, insuficientes como para montar una premonición segura.

El viento de la noche deja de soplar. Me asomo a la ventana y puedo ver un hermoso paraje blanco verdoso, mezcla de la nieve, escarcha y bosques del lugar. Me visto y me pongo la capa, también cojo el sable y salgo de la habitación. Todo sigue a oscuras, por lo que salgo afuera, y mis pasos me llevan a internarme en el disperso bosque.

La temperatura es bajísima, pero ya me voy acostumbrando a ella. Camino sin rumbo, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que voy a un lugar concreto. El bosque se va espesando, dejo atrás la pradera y los arbustos y enormes árboles me van entorpeciendo el camino. A lo lejos, puedo oír el soniquete del agua que rompe el hielo, choca contra las piedras y se abre camino en una cascada no muy lejana. Pocos animales en vela a esas horas, incluso los árboles parecen dormir. Pero a cada paso, una pequeña consciencia, salvaje, perdida en medio de la nada y con miedo, se abre camino en mi mente.

Cierro los ojos, lo percibo mejor si sólo me guío mediante la Fuerza. Doy pasos lentos, pero seguros, oyendo sus diminutos gruñidos, oyendo los rápidos latidos de su minúsculo corazón, sintiendo la nieve en mi lado izquierdo del cuerpo, viendo borroso y… sintiendo algo caliente y húmedo cerca de mi cuello. Siento el olor de ese extraño líquido, un golpe de metal y sal llega a mi nariz. ¡Está herido! Corriendo, ciego y cada vez más débil, sin fuerzas para luchar, ni siquiera para gruñir, bestias salvajes muestran su deseo de cazar una presa tan fácil.

El sentimiento de dolor y el olor a sangre se superponen, ya puedo oír los gruñidos de los animales salvajes, y su sed de sangre y su hambre a carne tierna. Enciendo el sable, dándome algo de claridad entre tanta niebla, y lo veo.

Es un pequeño lobo huargo, creídos extinguidos desde la guerra de la formación de la Nueva República. Alrededor suyo, ahora más retraídos, un trío de perros salvajes, con la mirada deseosa de abalanzarse sobre el cachorro.

No me equivoco. El mayor de ellos, de un tamaño tan grande que su lomo me llega por la cintura, corre hasta mí, con las garras por delante y las fauces abiertas. Sin embargo, lo esquivo, y antes de que llegue al cachorro, lo atrapo en un campo de fuerza y con el sable, lo atravieso por la mitad. La sangre me cae a la cara, pero no me importa. Los otros dos corren hacia mí, cada uno por un costado; a uno logro esquivarlo, el otro me rompe la manga y me araña el brazo. Lo empujo, alejándolo y me vuelvo para coger al pequeño lobo.

Cuando ya lo tengo entre mis brazos, empiezo a correr, de una manera que nunca había conocido. Los perros salvajes me persiguen, pero me las ingenio para enfrentarme a ellos sin dañar al cachorro. Desenvaino el sable, y el primero viene directo hacia mí, lo esquivo en el último segundo y le clavo la hoja en el lomo, y el segundo, más rezagado, nos sigue, pero no se atreve a cazarnos. Cuando vuelvo la cabeza hacia delante, veo una sombra que corre hacia nosotros. Me cruzo con ella, pero no es hasta que veo un destello azul y un aullido de dolor cuando me percato de que esa sombra era Sara.

-¿Dónde estabas? –me mira, y se fija en mis heridas y en la pequeña criatura que llevo en brazos. Sus ojos felinos, marcados por la preocupación, se suavizan, y suspira. Me coge del brazo malo y me insta a entrar dentro.

-Lo siento –murmullo, mientras se va, pero sé que ha conseguido oírme.


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: PLATÓN**

Sara se marcha a la parte oeste de la casa, seguramente a su habitación. En su última mirada no había nada de reproche, quería quedarme con el cachorro, aunque sé de sobra que el Código Jedi no lo permite. Para muchos, el Código está obsoleto, incluso con la profunda reforma que le hicieron cuando se formó la Orden de nuevo.

No me doy cuenta de que estoy en medio de la nada, parado, mirando el infinito y absorto en mis pensamientos, chorreando sangre y agua, hasta que el cachorro comienza a moverse, llegando hasta mi cara y dándome un par de lametadas.

-¿Qué haces? –Protesto, pero sonriente al verlo mucho mejor que hacía apenas media hora-. Creo que… tendremos que curarnos, ¿no crees? Míranos… estamos sucios y llenos de sangre. Vamos a lavarnos.

Uno de esos robots de protocolo viene rápido hasta mí, le doy la chaqueta, la camisa y la capa y se marcha. Así, a pecho descubierto, noto el calor que el cachorro emite. Además, su pequeño pelaje es suave como la piel de un recién nacido, blanco como la nieve, aunque el final de los pelos se convierte en un claro color grisáceo. Sus ojos muestran ya retales de la fiereza que ha de tener, con un castaño oscuro, pero que con el cambio de luz, se tornan de un tono rojo granate.

Llego hasta una sala blanca, donde hay un robot médico, que se activa con la llegada de un paciente herido. Le ordeno que me ayude, que yo me ocuparé del pequeño felino. Él asiente, y me trae todo lo que considero necesario.

Le lavo el lado herido, hasta que elimino toda la sangre seca, además de dejar correr aquélla que brota en ese momento. Después, con una gasa con desinfectante y una sustancia que ayuda a coagular, le rozo la herida, que no es muy profunda, pero lo suficiente como para debilitarlo. Terminado todo, le unto una pomada que ayudará a que la herida se cure más rápido. Lo dejo en el suelo, donde corretea alrededor de la camilla, sin gruñir, pues la herida no se lo permite.

Me siento en la camilla, y me dejo hacer toda cura que el robot cree conveniente. Algunas escuecen, otras son indoloras y otras queman, directamente. Unos cinco minutos después, el brazo arañado está como nuevo.

-Gracias –digo, mientras cojo al cachorro huargo y salgo de la sala.

Voy directo a mi habitación, cojo una muda nueva y bajo al salón, donde me espera, de pie, Sara. Está de espaldas a mí, mirando el nevado paisaje. La nueva nevada dificulta la visión, además borra las marcas de lucha y las gotas de sangre mías y del cachorro.

-Muy bien –dice, y voltea hacia mí-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me acerco a ella, y el cachorro me sigue. Se esconde detrás de mí, y de vez en cuando suelta pequeños gruñidos, señal de que no confía completamente en ella. Aunque puedo sentir su conciencia, la aparto de la mía, para pensar con claridad y sonar lo más coherente posible. No todos los días tienes un extraño sueño con trazas de premonición, y luego te internas en la mente de un animal.

Comienzo a contarle mi sueño, su extraña estructura a base de pequeños momentos incompletos y lo reales que me resultan cada uno de ellos, siendo más recuerdos que sueños en sí. Y luego, cuando me levanto, le explico la sensación que tuve al caminar aparentemente sin rumbo, pero que poco a poco, una pequeña consciencia se internó en la mía hasta casi fundirse, y corriendo, con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir lo que el cachorro sentía, llegando hasta él y sintiendo de inmediato un poderoso deseo de protección, y el resto, ya lo sabía.

Permanece un rato en silencio, dando vueltas alrededor del salón, un brazo sobre el pecho apoyando el otro, cuya mano viaja de la barbilla a los labios constantemente, señal inequívoca de que su mente está trabajando en una respuesta.

-¿Conoces algo acerca… de esos sueños? –pregunta.

-Apenas… -frunzo el ceño, ya vuelve a actuar como Kieran-. ¿Por qué crees que te lo pregunto?

-Verás… en la Antigua República, los Jedi solían tener sueños muy reales, a trazas, como si fueran piezas, igual que a ti. Eso les hacía pensar que quizá vieran el futuro, a tiempo posible de poder cambiarlo. Puede que a ti te pase lo mismo.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! –exclamo, entre enfadado y sorprendido-. Esos Jedi eran casi expertos en la Fuerza y trucos mentales, y yo no estoy preparado para eso…

-Pero eres un Jedi, ¿no? –su mirada inquisidora no da lugar a réplicas. Lo era o lo era. Asentí, de mala manera-. Avísame cada vez que tengas sueños parecidos, entre los dos podremos crear algo… coherente, y evitar una catástrofe.

-¿Por qué? –insisto.

-Piensa –responde, y se acerca a coger al cachorro. Éste rehúsa, pero a los pocos segundos, ya juguetea con ella-. Eres un padawan, ¿cierto? Piensa por ti mismo, en unos años tú estarás en mi puesto, y serás tú quien dé respuestas. Así que ve acostumbrándote a utilizar la cabeza, y menos la fuerza, ¿entendido? –unos segundos de silencio, juega con el cachorro y me mira, expectante-. Y con esto… ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Pienso quedármelo –respondo, impulsivamente. Sara entrecierra los ojos, esperando una mejor respuesta, quizá una negativa. Pero algo dentro de mí me impide separarme de tan pequeña criatura-. Puedo… puedo sentir cosas a través de él, ver lo que él ve, oler lo que él huele, oír y saborear lo mismo que él. Puedo sentir su miedo y su dolor, puedo…

-Podéis ser lo mismo –me corta, ofreciéndomelo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –insisto.

-Piensa, mi joven padawan –y se marcha. A mitad de camino, se para y se vuelve-. No olvides tu sesión de entrenamiento, a pesar de la nevada de hoy, vamos a entrenar. Tienes una hora.

Me deja solo con él, si puedo quedármelo, si es una parte de mí… tengo que llamarlo de alguna manera. No siempre será un cachorro, y no puedo llamarlo como tal. Así que pienso, busco un nombre que me… no, que nos satisfaga a ambos. Siento que él también busca su nombre, en alguna parte de mi mente, siento algo que no está completamente a mi merced. Entonces, y justo al mismo tiempo, mi voz y su pequeño gruñido se solapan.

-Platón –y el cachorro gruñe, contento.


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: FAMILIA**

Después de una especialmente larga y ardua sesión de entrenamiento, me retiro a mi habitación. Allí cojo uno de los libros de historia, busco la Antigua República y me dirijo directamente a la Orden Jedi. Me leo los artículos completos, devorándolos, leyéndolos una y otra vez, en especial, aquellos que hacen referencia a los extraños sueños que he comenzado a experimentar.

La mayoría de aquellos que sufrieron sueños como los míos lograron evitar desgracias, pero el mayor fracaso, al ser un sueño controlado por el Lado Oscuro y los sentimientos de una forma descontrolada, le llevaron al mayor fracaso de nuestra historia. Él era Anakin Skywalker, el otrora llamado _El Elegido_, el llamado a equilibrar la balanza entre el Lado Oscuro y el Lado Luminoso. Y así, fue durante muchos años, comenzando siendo padawan de Obi-Wan Kenobi, luego siendo ascendido a Caballero. Luchó en las Guerras Clon, donde destacó por su poderosa temeridad, pero siempre actuando según instintos que pocas veces le llevaron al fracaso. Sin embargo, siempre destacó por su continua pelea con su maestro, siempre desprestigiándole, hasta que lo _castigaron_, por decirlo de alguna forma, siéndole asignada una aprendiz, Ahsoka Tano. Pero la mayoría de los historiadores lo conocen por su otro nombre, su otra identidad, la oscura: Darth Vader. Ese hombre-máquina, nacido después de numerosas operaciones encargadas por el Emperador Palpatine, nacido después de su conocimiento de la muerte de su querida esposa, Padme Amidala, y de sus hijos non-natos. Años después, consolidado el oscuro Imperio, en el apogeo de la Alianza Rebelde, sus líderes, sus propios hijos, Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa, lucharon contra él, acabando con su nombre oscuro, haciéndole redimirse e incluso perdonándolo.

Ésa es la historia más conocida, también la más enrevesada e inverosímil. Pero cierta. El caso en que el sueño-premonición se hace realidad, inevitablemente.

Me tumbo en la cama, cierro los ojos y recuerdo. En mi familia, llena de guerreros jedis, también pasó algo parecido. Sólo que… al contrario. El contemporáneo de Anakin Skywalker, Kyril Morrow, tuvo esos sueños… desde pequeño. Pero se veían tan lejanos… y felices, que nunca llegó a creerlos. Con la caída de la Orden, y de la República, el destino quiso que se reencontrara con una hermosa contrabandista, la que fue su esposa, la había conocido siendo él un joven e inexperto caballero Jedi, y ella una simple niña. De esa unión nació la Alianza Faith, antesala de la Alianza Rebelde, y sus sueños, donde se mostraba feliz y completo, se hicieron realidad. Qué cosa… ambos sueños se cumplieron, siendo uno tan triste y oscuro, y el otro tan alegre y conmovedor. Mi antepasado… uno de tantos jedis que pisaron el Lado Oscuro… Pero no sólo él; todas las generaciones de mi familia han tenido al menos algún guerrero Jedi, y todos, sin excepción, han pisado, antes o después, el Lado Oscuro. ¿Seré yo la excepción, o como ellos, caeré en ese peligroso lugar, siguiendo la tradición?

De repente, siento que algo peludo, pequeño y caliente se me sube al pecho. Abro los ojos y vuelvo en mí, y me veo, con una expresión juguetona y traviesa, a Platón. Pasito a pasito, llega hasta casi mi cara, pero se baja y se acomoda junto a mi cuello. Me doy la vuelta, quedando frente a él, mirándole de la misma manera juguetona y socarrona.

-Dime, Platón, ¿crees que seguiré la tradición familiar Jedi, o seré yo el que no pise el otro lado? –le acaricio el lomo, y el lanza pequeños sonidos desde la garganta, señal de su disfrute-. Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, y tan pocas respuestas… pero tú me ayudarás a encontrarlas, ¿no chiquitín? –entonces el cachorro lanza un ladrido, siendo ya patente la mejoría de su herida.

Me paso el resto del día buscando por la biblioteca más datos acerca de esos sueños. Mi cachorro huargo me sigue, me asombra el conocer que él también busca los mismos libros que yo. Estando yo en casi un extremo de la enorme habitación, oigo un pequeño aullido; poco a poco me acerco, y Platón salta cada vez más alto conforme me voy acercando. Cuando lo tengo a mi lado, lo cojo y él se sube a mi hombro. Con el hocico, me señala un gastado y delgado libro. Lo cojo, soplo su portada y descubro lo que tanto polvo ocultaba: _Interpretación de los sueños._

Las hojas estaban amarillentas y desgastadas, la tinta se filtraba entre páginas, dificultando su lectura. Lentamente, fui leyendo página tras página, hoja tras hoja, hasta que fui conociendo cómo poder interpretar tales sueños, y así evitar caer en el error que Anakin Skywalker cometió, llevándose a su familia y a sí mismo a la destrucción.

Habían pasado horas desde que me metí en la biblioteca. Apenas había amanecido cuando se me permitió quedarme con el cachorro, y ya era entrada la noche, con una enorme y sonora ventisca como acompañante, cuando volví al resto de la casa.


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: HOTH**

La mayoría de los sueños que he tenido los últimos meses han consistido en pequeños momentos de esa casi segura predicción. La chica con la que soñaba cada vez aparecía más y más, pero en pequeñísimos momentos de apenas segundos. Lo extraño era que cada vez que ella aparecía, una especie de calor me inundaba. Evadía cualquier muestra de frío que tuviese, incluso aunque estuviera en medio del bosque helado, sólo con Platón acompañándome. Y cada vez que despertaba, una sensación de vacío se apoderaba de mi pecho. ¿Por qué? No la conozco, pero un sentimiento de… de protección, no sabía cómo interpretarlo, sacudía mi cuerpo cada vez que mi mente evocaba una imagen suya.

Tendría más o menos mi edad, tenía el cabello largo y castaño oscuro, y ojos color marrón profundo, como la tierra de los bosques salvajes en los que me había criado cuando pequeño, en Naboo, jugando con mi hermano, antes de que éste se marchara a la escuela militar, y yo a la academia Jedi. Era algo más baja que yo, no tenía demasiada fuerza, sin embargo, lo contrarrestaba de manera magistral con su habilidad con otras artes de lucha.

Salí de mi ensoñación y volví a la realidad. Estoy en una aeronave pequeña, para un máximo de seis ocupantes. Nos dirigimos hasta Hoth, un planeta helado con temperaturas que no sobrepasan los treinta grados bajo cero.

Al parecer, un extraño ejército, los llamados _caballeros reales_, pretenden colonizarlo. Cuando me enteré, me pareció muy extraño. Dicho planeta, a excepción de varias refinerías y casas aisladas, no tiene nada más, sólo bestias salvajes, infinitos kilómetros de nieve y cuevas de hielo. Si tan poderosos querían ser, ¿para qué elegir un planeta tan desabitado y casi inútil? Hoth tuvo su apogeo durante la rebelión, como una de sus principales bases. Pero ahora, en tiempos de hipotética paz, nadie se preocupa por un planeta tan arduo.

Noto que nos acercamos a la órbita del planeta, el ambiente se vuelve frío. Más frío que el habitual en la Galaxia. Encima de mi atuendo de padawan, me coloco una armadura más completa que la de la Academia, con peto y espaldera, protegebrazos y botas de un cuero mucho más duro que el cuero blando. Y encima, una capa de piel sintética, que protegía del frío, pero que al ser más gruesa me dificulta más los movimientos. A mi lado, Platón descansa en su habitual posición. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que salimos de casa, hacía cinco meses. Ya no era un cachorro, crecía rápido, mostraba sentidos ágiles, rápidos y certeros. Nunca atacaba, a no ser que se lo ordenase. Su pelaje se había tornado a un gris claro, pero sus patas y su lomo seguían siendo blancos. Su hocico mostraba la mezcla de tonos a la perfección. También había crecido muchísimo, de llegarme apenas algo más allá del tobillo, ya me rozaba la parte alta de la pierna. Sus dientes se habían afilado, cortaban tanto como una hoja recién afilada, y si los utilizaba, rasgaba con tal estilo que no dejaba muestras de sangre.

Al levantarme de mi asiento para ver a qué inhóspito lugar nos dirigíamos, siento la inquisitiva mirada de mi maestra a mi lado. Seguimos aguantando nuestra relación maestro-padawan de la mejor manera posible, pero es imposible no saltar y echar en cara viejas y nuevas rencillas. Aunque también… me mira de manera diferente, como si no me odiara. Sí… lo sé, nuestra relación es muy extraña. Mantenemos una relación visiblemente tensa, como si los dos deseáramos algo, y lo tenemos tan a nuestro lado, pero que ninguno se atreve a coger, temiendo que el otro lo traicione y todo acabe mal.

Vivimos algo parecido, sólo que más fraternal. Me trata como si fuera su hermano pequeño, que quiere saberlo todo pero sin descubrirlo él, que quiere toda la gloria para él solo, que vive una angustia personal a causa de una simple niña a la que no conoce. Recuerdo que le grité esos días, que no sabía nada de mí, que no sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y que me trataba cual trozo de carne, en un medio tan frío y sólo mediante duelos con sable láser.

Sin embargo, una noche tuve uno de esos malditos sueños premonitorios, tan real, que cuando desperté tenía la boca llena de sangre, marca de un puñetazo del sueño, estando peleando con un chico alto, fornido y rubio, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos, y una fuerza descomunal. Había gritado como si no hubiese un mañana, como si estuviera en medio de la selva. ¿Acaso no estaba allí, rodeado de bosques, con un chico al que no conocía, deseando matarme? Mi vida se acababa, ¿para qué seguir luchando? Entonces llegó Sara, y me zarandeó para despertar. Grité asustado, y le escupí sangre a la cara. Me senté, y ella conmigo, y le conté las nuevas piezas del puzzle que había visto. Mantenían un intervalo de aparición de unas dos semanas, en el cual, la nueva pieza se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que lograba encajarla en el macabro juego.

Tardé en tranquilizarme, pero cuando el sabor a sangre y el sudor habían desaparecido, ella habló. Tuvo sueños parecidos, muy reales. Y en ellos aparecía… yo. Desde que era un simple zagal de tres años, jugando con Shail; cuando vivía en la Academia; cuando Kieran me eligió su padawan; cuando casi me lleva la muerte en persona; y cuando supo que estaba vivo, supo entonces que algo la había destinado a enseñarme. Me recordó una vieja teoría de un maestro del pasado, Qui-Gon Jinn, quién mantenía la teoría de la energía viva. Todo se transmitía, cuando algo o alguien muere, su energía no se pierde, se traslada a otro lugar. Podía ser que tuviésemos muchas de esas energías en común, ella y yo, además de los míos con el lobo huargo y la chica de mis sueños. Algo que inevitablemente nos obligaba a estar juntos.

Y esa misma fuerza que nos unía y separaba constantemente, nos había enviado a Hoth, el planeta helado. El lugar donde una fuerza maligna pretendía resucitar el poder del Imperio y someter de nuevo a toda la Galaxia. Ya tenían fuerzas especiales allí, al ejército blanco; pero no eran capaces de luchar contra esa maligna fuerza. Y ahí es donde entrábamos nosotros.

Llegamos al amanecer al planeta. Nadie podía saber quiénes éramos realmente, vestíamos como refugiados, dos hermanos que habían perdido el rumbo, y el planeta más cercano era esa bola de hielo y nieve. Pero bajo esa capa de pobres refugiados, se escondían la esperada ayuda del ejército blanco.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: DARTH CAIUS**

Los pocos que sabían de nuestra llegada no lograron reconocernos. Tuvimos que despojarnos de varias piezas del traje para que nos creyeran; hasta que no me quité el gorro y la trenza de aprendiz cayó sobre mi hombro, no permitieron nuestro paso.

Un pequeño escuadrón de ocho hombres nos acompañaban, todos se mantenían alejados del animal que venía con nosotros. Sus armaduras, blancas casi en su totalidad, les permitían casi camuflarse con el medio.

Una tormenta nos sorprendió. Empezó con una ventisca suave, pero al llegar a la base se había convertido en una enorme tormenta de nieve. Ésta apenas tenía detalles, todo eran pasillos, con multitud de hombres y mujeres tirados, sentados y acurrucados, agrupados en las esquinas, intentando darse calor. El interior de la base es más caliente que su exterior, pero aún así es fría, helada. De hecho, me quito la enorme capa que me sirvió como refugiados, y siento el frío por todo mi cuerpo.

Nos guían hasta una sala redonda, con un holocrón en medio, y varios hombres hablando, discutiendo en voz alta. Reconozco entre ellas la de mi hermano Shail.

Al llegar, él fija su mirada en mí. Una mezcla entre cariño y desconcierto, sé que está deseando abrazarme, pero no son las mejores circunstancias para ello. Todos se fijan en su reacción, pero al momento me miran a mí, y al animal que camina un par de pasos tras de mí.

Apenas unas presentaciones, las precisas y los soldados activan el holocrón, mostrando las posiciones de sus tropas y el ataque que van a emplear. Sara interviene en un par de ocasiones, modificando tres escuadrones, siendo asignados luego a ella, y yo también tengo voz, busco todos aquellos flancos que pueden llegar a estar desprotegidos, moviendo grupos de soldados más pequeños, pero así ganando más terreno. No todos están de acuerdo, pero la mayoría, y el sí de mi hermano me dan la razón.

El ataque está pensado para el día siguiente; cuando todos se retiran a descansar, permanezco un rato más en la sala, analizando las posiciones de los escuadrones. Sólo Platón está conmigo, hasta que siento una presencia en la Fuerza, muy cercana. Sondeo su mente, pero está bloqueada. Activo una daga láser, y me escondo tras la puerta, preparado. Dispuesto a atacar, con el arma en alto, Shail voltea hacia mí. Apago el arma, y me reúno con él.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía, hermano mío. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –me abraza de modo inconsciente, lo que había reprimido horas antes lo demostraba ahora. En su abrazo noto su musculatura, mucho más patente que la última vez, y que su simple camisa no ayuda a esconder. Tiene el cabello más largo, se ha dejado barba y sus ojos son más sombríos. Casi tengo ya su altura, la última vez que lo vi, y pude estar cerca de él yo aún era un niño, de apenas trece años. Y pronto cumpliría dieciséis.

-Yo también te he echado de menos –me permitió entrar en su mente, y todo lo que había pensado se lo había transmitido mentalmente. Así, él se enteró de la muerte de Kieran, cómo fui asignado a Sara, y qué es esa cosa peluda que me acompaña a todas partes y me protege-. No sabes cuánto. ¿Y tú?

-Luchar, luchar y luchar –responde, nos sentamos en el suelo y Platón lo examina, poco después le permite acariciarlo-. Soy un soldado, no conozco otra vida.

-Pero eres humano, tienes otras… cosas que hacer –Shail evita mi mirada, la suya está empapada en lágrimas y mueve la cabeza tenuemente, de un lado a otro-. No todo es lucha…

-Fui entrenado para eso, hermano. No sé hacer nada más. No sé ni siquiera protegerte.

-¿Protegerme? ¿A mí?

-No os llamamos a vosotros por casualidad. Ésta es una lucha que va más allá de unas cuantas batallas. Me concierne a mí, y especialmente a ti.

-¿Quieres hablar claro?

-Los caballeros reales no son del todo humanos, su señor… -me mira y luego me muestra una holoimagen, siento removerse algo en mí al ver al hombre que mató a Kieran en el aparato –su señor es un Lord Sith.

Me quedo estático unos momentos. No alcanzaba a entender qué me quería decir mi hermano. ¿Qué quiere ese Sith de mí, si sólo soy un simple padawan? Y si estaba dominado por el Lado Oscuro, ¿qué tenía que ver mi hermano en todo esto?

Apenas dormí esa noche. Aunque estuviera en la cama más cómoda del mundo, con los ojos cerrados y no pensando en nada, no podía dormir. Cuando las primeras luces del alba llegaron a mi habitación, me equipé con la armadura, y salí. Desayuné con los altos mandos del ejército, al fin y al cabo, sólo por ser padawan ya era comandante, mandaba incluso sobre mi propio hermano. Sara ya estaba allí, y en cuanto terminé, salimos juntos con la mayoría de los soldados.

A lo lejos, ya se oían ráfagas del movimiento de los látigos, el olor a sangre fresca y sudor, la lucha con blasters, arcos, escudos y el choque de armaduras. Gritos de guerra amenizaban el albino ambiente.

Sara salió con el siguiente escuadrón, llevaba su armadura, sus sables, blasters y algunos precursores de lanzas. Me disponía a subir en el tanque con ella, cuando me lo impidió.

-Tú te quedas aquí, organizando las fuerzas –ordena.

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo también quiero luchar, sé luchar! –la historia volvía a repetirse, en la anterior misión, donde también había un conflicto armado, me dejó atrás, apenas protegiendo una pequeña zona. Y ahora otra vez.

-¡Pero eres sólo un niño, todavía tienes que aprender!

-¡Eres tú quien no me deja avanzar! Si no lucho nunca, ¿de qué me sirve tanto entrenamiento?

-Obedece, padawan –y me deja con la palabra en la boca.

Todas las fuerzas salen de la base, quedando en ella apenas dos escuadrones de defensa, unos cuarenta hombres. El que más cerca está de mí está a unos cincuenta metros, mi enfado e indignación son tan patentes que un aura oscura me rodea.

Me siento en el tejado de la puerta, permitiéndome un campo de visión más amplio. Platón está a mi lado, alerta. Entonces, de repente, Platón comienza a gruñir.

-¿Qué ocurre, cachorro? –me volteo y lo veo. El hombre que mató a mi maestro, el hombre del holocrón, el hombre que planea invadir el planeta, el Lord Sith-. ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre, es Darth Caius –y me empuja al vacío.


End file.
